


It's a Little Late, Don't You Think?

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cop!Jerome, Criminal!Jim, Dry Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Jerome roleplay. Jim is a criminal and Jerome is a cop.</p>
<p>"What are you doing around here so late?" Jerome began questioning him, like Jim was just some shady person on the street. "A store was robbed a few blocks from here, I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Little Late, Don't You Think?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDanielJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDanielJackson/gifts).



> This was prompted by MrsDanielJackson on Tumblr. 
> 
> RigorMorton said: "One of my Gorleska followers sent me one today, but she thought I was the one who wrote Bad Thoughts. I told her that was a prompt I sent you. She said she doesn’t care which one of us writes it. I thought I’d offer it to you since you were asking for prompts. Anyways the idea was, she wanted a fic where Jim and Jerome role play. Jim is the criminal and Jerome is the cop."
> 
> Here it is, guys, I REALLY HOPE I DID IT JUSTICE!

"Are you almost ready in there, _Officer Valeska?"_

 

Jerome almost could have laughed at the way Jim struggled to even call him that, but he was too busy making sure no detail was out of place on his uniform. "I'll only be a few more...seconds..." _There._ Everything was in place and he swung open the bathroom door before stepping out into the hallway. To his credit - He took Jim's breath away in a second.

 

Jim had never been able to deny his arousal at seeing Jerome dressed up as a Gotham Police Officer. Starting the day that Jerome had caused mayhem and murder down at the precinct, he'd known that he'd never be able to resist the redhead if he was playing cop. Split seconds he'd seen the kid that day, too, _split seconds._

 

This was that _same uniform._

His hands curled and uncurled, itching to wrap around and squeeze the flesh he knew was so smooth and youthful. He knew though, doing that would ruin their game.

 

Jerome's smile fell as he got into character, eyes narrowing on Jim in suspicion. He flipped the light off in the bathroom as an afterthought, closing the door. In the darkness he could almost imagine the hallway was an alleyway. He'd found Jim here.

 

"What are you doing around here so late?" Jerome began questioning him, like Jim was just some shady person on the street.

 

Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking Jerome in his eyes, "Nothing, just walking. That a crime?"

 

"It's a little late, don't you think?" He asked, keeping his distance from the 'person' he was questioning. He paused, waiting for a reply from the suspected delinquent, taking a deep breathe and furrowing his eyebrows when none came. "A store was robbed a few blocks from here, I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

 

Jim shook his head, "I don't know anything about it..." He may have been willing to stare straight into Jerome's eyes as he said it, but that couldn't disguise the look deep inside them.

 

"Nothing about it..." Jerome repeated quietly, "And what if I don't believe you?"

 

The suspected criminal got in his face, "I _told_ you, I don't know _anything_ about it." The man scowled down at the cop and started turning away. Jerome frowned, grabbing his arm.

 

“Stop!” He told the suspected criminal.

 

Jim moved too fast for the cop though, throwing his arm off of him and slamming the redhead against the wall. Hands firm on his shoulders, thumbs digging into the younger man's collarbones. “Keep your hands off me!” Jim yelled, still pissed the cop had grabbed him, even though now his own hands were all over Jerome. He put his face in the cop’s personal space, “Just because you’re a cop doesn’t mean you’re the one in charge here.”

 

The firm voice Jim used then sent a shiver racing up Jerome’s spine, cock twitching in his pants. He licked his lips. “Oh yeah?” Jerome paused, widening his eyes in his act, making himself seem a bit shaken by the man’s tone. He reached for the fake gun they’d gotten just for these rendezvous.

 

The delinquent grabbed his wrist forcefully before he could reach the mock-weapon, grabbing the fake gun from the holster and throwing it to the ground. He kicked it away before grabbing the cop quickly by the collar and slamming him backward against the wall hard. Jerome released a groan, but a look toward Jim told the older man he was fine, and to continue.

 

_"Stop!"_ The cop yelled, seeing the man reaching toward him again. He tried and failed to kick the man in the leg. He struggled, the delinquent grabbing him and tightening his hold on him. Then his hands moved up to wrap and tighten around the beautifully carved neck. Jerome's mouth fell open as the older man pressed his lower body against his - effectively trapping him between the criminal and the wall. He could feel the rock hard member pressing against him through layers upon layers of fabric.

 

"What should I do with you?" The criminal asks, smirking, loosening his hold on Jerome's neck just enough so the boy can respond.

 

"Ah-a-a-" He paused, "A-ah, don't- don't hurt me... _Please."_ The cop begged, and he could feel the older man's erection twitch in response to the helpless, pleading look he'd painted on.

 

Jim only tightened his grip, "Give me one good reason to have mercy." Jerome thought for a few moments, but didn't have anything to say in return. _Shit,_ he didn’t _want_ Jim to have mercy on him. He was extremely turned on, and if anything, he wanted Jim to _wreck_ him. The cop wiggled around in his hold, trying to find some way to pull himself free - but he only managed to grind his erection against Jim's.

 

They both groaned.

 

"I'll suck it," He looked up at Jim with big eyes-the ones that always made Jim feel _oh-so sinful_ for thinking sexually about Jerome. "Your dick-" He clarified, "Please, I'll do that for you...just don't...don't hurt me!" The cop is roughly pushed down onto his knees, and his knees hit the hardwood floor of the hallway with force. He subconsciously began to build fake tears, knowing how it would effect Jim.

 

His eyes water as he watches Jim rushing to tear off his belt, throwing it down and then finally releasing his erection from his pants and underwear. The younger man's mouth watered as he looked at the huge dripping cock, Jim's fingers tangling into his red locks and violently jerking his head forward.

 

He moaned as the cock forced his lips apart, its head not stopping until it hit the back of his throat.

 

As Jim pulled him off of his erection by his hair again, Jerome made sure to look up at him in terror before letting the fake tears fall. The sight was so believable that Jim _couldn't help it,_ and he ignored his needs for a second, pausing, dropping character and whispering, "You okay?" A quick nod from the kid had him calmed back down and plunging himself back into his lips.

 

He continued looking up at Jim, gaze not wavering as he took Jim's member deep in his mouth. His eyes continued tearing, scalp slightly hurting from the force with which Jim was pulling his hair. He didn't mind playing rough with Jim though. Never had.

 

Suddenly the cock was pulled out of his mouth, and in surprise his mouth felt empty. "Y-you aren't going to let me finish?" He asked the man towering above him.

 

Jim smirked wide, "Oh, you'll finish the job alright." He assured the cop as he pulled him up by the collar. “You wanted to _take me in,_ after all, didn’t you Officer?” Jerome released a shudder for effect.

 

"I-I-No, I s-said I would su-"

 

"Oh, well-" The delinquent shrugged, still grinning, turning the cop around and pressing him back against the wall. Jerome's backside was toward him this time though, and he removed the cop's belt before impatiently yanking the pants and boxers down. He didn't bother preparing Jerome, instead choosing to do nothing short of roughly impaling him. Ignoring the friction, and forcing his cock past ring upon ring of tight, hot, unyielding flesh and muscle.

 

The trapped redhead released a loud whine at being penetrated, shutting his eyes tightly before biting his bottom lip to contain his sounds. His hair was plastered to his forehead due to exertion already-his and Jim’s games could be quite taxing. He moaned lightly as he felt the older man slowly withdrawing his cock then, precum lubricating him and making it slightly less difficult when he pounded mercilessly back inside.

 

Jerome wouldn’t call the feeling of Jim taking him like this painful - not at all. If anything, even the slightest movement Jim made would send pleasure shooting up Jerome’s spine in waves strong enough to overpower any burn. The kid could have shivered he felt so good.

 

Jim started getting up to speed, withdrawing his cock and slamming himself back into Jerome, knocking him against the wall. The ferocity of his thrusts made it hard for Jerome to even stay standing, his legs felt useless and Jim practically dug his fingers into his hips to support him. Jerome was so tight, and the pleasure was hard to resist - he ruthlessly crashed his hips against Jerome's backside again and again as he continuously pulled out and rammed himself back inside.

 

Jerome moaned, prostate being rubbed lightly. The onslaught was relentless, Jim's thick cock harshly impaled him, and impaled him, and took him higher every time.

 

Despite the already unbearably harsh treatment, all Jerome could whine was, "More, harder!"

 

Jim tried to deliver, slamming his cock inside of the redhead hard enough to send his entire body reeling against the wall. Somewhere, distantly in the back of his head, Jerome wondered if he'd even be able to walk when Jim was done with him this time. God, he hoped not.

 

He lost himself in the feeling until his prostate was hit harder, and he screamed in the darkness. He shook, releasing all over the wall and the hardwood, back of his brain distantly acknowledging the feeling of Jim's cum flooding his insides too. He collapsed against the wall, and soon the only support his entire body was getting was coming from Jim's hold on his hips.

 

Jerome groaned as Jim pulled himself out, and Jerome would admit, okay, maybe this was the part that hurt, but that was okay.

 

Jim starts moving but realises Jerome will fall flat on the ground on his ass if he doesn't keep holding him, so he stops moving, continuing to support the redhead's weight instead. "You okay?" The kid is gasping hard still and limp as a ragdoll.

 

"Will you... _carry me_ , please?" He asks, and Jim replies by silently scooping him up and carrying him away. "Shower, Jim?" He asks.

 

"Shower." The detective agrees.

 

 


End file.
